


Fantasy Land

by SamClark1988



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamClark1988/pseuds/SamClark1988
Summary: Clark and Chloe's conversation about Clark's crush on Lex.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Secret Crush](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Secret+Crush).



> I usually don't write short stories, but I had to write this down because this is my real story turned into a Smallville fanfic. I hope y'all enjoy.

"Chloe, can I speak with you for a second?" Clark says as he pokes his head into the door of the Torch.

"Yeah, what's up?" She asks.

"Lex is driving me nuts." He sighs as he drops down on the couch.

Her curiosity peaks as she turns to look at him. "What's he doing?" She asks.

"He's always tapping me on the back and smiling at me. It's driving me crazy!" Clark almost yells.

"Aww, Clark's got a crush on Lex..." Chloe says.

"No, I don't!!!" Clark quickly replies.   
  
"Are you sure about that?" Chloe asks him.

In Clark's head, he can picture Lex's face. She notices the defeat in his eyes when he ducks his head down.

"What am I going to do Chloe? Being around him is driving me nuts, but I miss him when I'm away from him. I find excuses just to talk to him." He said.

"Have you thought about telling him?" She replied in question.

His head whipped up. "No way!!! I can't take that chance. Things between us would change drastically." He told her.

"Do you think that he likes you too?" Chloe asked.

"He acts like he does, but I'm not sure." He replied.

"Why don't you give it a little time, and see how things progress between the two of you?" She asked him.

"Thanks for your help Chloe. You're a great friend." Clark says before he turns and walks out of the Torch.

Once Clark is at home in his "fortress" he sits down and makes a playlist of songs that make him think of Lex.  
It helps him feel like he is not the only one in the world that has been through this kind of thing before.  
He listens to the playlist when he's alone and when he's around people he listens to it on his headphones.  
Now, he can't wait for every new day, so he can see if it will be the day that Lex returns his feelings.


End file.
